


Comment Fic

by artamisward



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artamisward/pseuds/artamisward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and comment fic, mostly based on Elsanna fanart across the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_[Elsanna New Year’s Kiss](http://ethnewinter.deviantart.com/art/Elsanna-New-Year-s-Kiss-423349992) by [ethnewinter](http://ethnewinter.deviantart.com/)_

A press of lips on a cheek. A peck on the forehead. A graze of lips on the back of a hand in jest.

Their kisses were always soft and evanescent like a snowflake on a summer day melting away before touching anything.

Anna would smile brightly, reveling in the permission of simple touch, before scampering away to do whatever she did during the day, while Elsa would be left standing alone in the middle of the great hall slightly breathless.

Until that night when the sky was awake and Anna was a little drunk on chocolate and happiness and the bells of the city rang the changing of the year. A new beginning, a fresh start. And, the Princess like always, in her celebratory exuberance, stood on tiptoes to leave a fleeting kiss on the Queen’s skin.

The pressure of lips lingered a fraction of a moment longer than usual on Elsa’s lips—a first in both instances. Anna’s hands gripped Elsa’s shoulders tightly as she pulled back, only to be held in place by cool, pale hands against her flushed cheeks. When the hands slid back into red hair and pulled her closer, Anna unconsciously rose on tiptoes again.

Wide-eyed glances held before two sets of blue eyes closed in expectancy. Because _some of the greater things in life are unseen: tears, dreams… kisses._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the words I've written are mine. The fanart I've borrowed from the lovely artists in the Elsanna fandom. And, the characters themselves belong to Disney. I've given credit where I could (if I missed something, or wrongly credited anyone, please let me know).


	2. Chapter 2

_   
_

 

_[Elsanna Dance-Elsa Leads](http://ethnewinter.deviantart.com/art/Elsanna-New-Year-s-Kiss-423349992) by [ethnewinter](http://ethnewinter.deviantart.com/)_

Words are never required. The dance is a language all its own, nuanced and subtle: the vertical expression of horizontal desire.

Sometimes Anna leads. On those nights, their motions are energetic and fun. It’s all a whirl of hands and feet, their blood zinging with the fast and upbeat tempo of the music. Labored breathing and laughter are the language of those nights.

And, sometimes Elsa leads. On those nights, they dance like they make love: sometimes quickly, sometimes slowly, but always passionately and with abandon. Elsa’s natural gracefulness guides Anna to follow suit. Half-lidded gazes and intentionally intimate grazes are the language of those nights.

Tonight, Elsa leads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the words I've written are mine. The fanart I've borrowed from the lovely artists in the Elsanna fandom. And, the characters themselves belong to Disney. I've given credit where I could (if I missed something, or wrongly credited anyone, please let me know).


	3. Chapter 3

 

The heat buffeting Elsa from the woman curled around her is in stark contrast to the stiff throne at her back. It’s a dichotomy she’s learned to deal with: the rigidity of rule in direct opposition to the flexibility of flesh. She’d prefer to ignore the latter, but Anna has a way of melting her.

Elsa refreezes the ice barring the doors to the dark throne room; it would not do to get caught in such a compromising position.

“I love you, Elsa.” The declaration is delivered on a sleepy sigh. Elsa’s left hand curls along the curve of a hip hidden beneath the folds of her cape.

Silence stretches between them until Elsa realizes a response is required.

"You overrate my capacity for love, Anna.” An arm curls around her, and a hot forehead presses against her cool cheek. “I don’t possess half the warmth of nature you believe me to have. An unprotected childhood in a cold world has beaten gentleness out of me."

“All the hardest, coldest people were once as soft as water.” Anna doesn’t deny Elsa’s statement.

“And that’s the tragedy of living.” Elsa feels it deep in her bones. A curse. A blessing. Both. Neither. It doesn’t matter. Anna tries to get up but she falls back against her, entangled in the purple threads of Elsa’s symbol of power. Elsa wants to laugh at the irony, but the emotion chokes in her chest. “You are the knife I turn inside myself.”

Anna curls back into her and closes her eyes, acquiescing to the inevitable. “This is love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the words I've written are mine. The fanart I've borrowed from the lovely artists in the Elsanna fandom. And, the characters themselves belong to Disney. I've given credit where I could (if I missed something, or wrongly credited anyone, please let me know).


	4. Chapter 4

_ _

 

 _[Queen Elsa of Arendelle](http://kimbbq.deviantart.com/art/Queen-Elsa-of-Arendelle-435862212)_  and _[Frozen Elsa the Lichqueen](http://kimbbq.deviantart.com/art/frozen-elsa-the-lichqueen-428734242)_ by [kimbbq](http://kimbbq.deviantart.com/)

Within the borders of Arendelle, Elsa is always decked in purple and finery: the trappings of her position. She is all poise and grace. She is the epitome of royalty. And, there is no fault in her. She walks regally, with head and shoulders unbowed, with the scepter of power and crown of authority held upon her person as beacons of her blood and status.

But on the battlefields of war, Elsa is unrestrained and free. She wears the skulls of her enemies as covering and the skin of wild beasts around her collar. Neither of those as means of warmth, but as effigies to her skill and prowess. The sword and armor about her frame serve as reminders that she doesn’t need her power to subjugate enemies, only her will.

Elsa is both the tyger and the lamb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the words I've written are mine. The fanart I've borrowed from the lovely artists in the Elsanna fandom. And, the characters themselves belong to Disney. I've given credit where I could (if I missed something, or wrongly credited anyone, please let me know).


	5. Chapter 5

 

 _[Elsanna Coat+Tie](http://ethnewinter.deviantart.com/art/Elsanna-Coat-Tie-424399505)_ by [ethnewinter](http://ethnewinter.deviantart.com/)

Anna watches Elsa through half open eyes. The warmth of the bed lulls her into near slumber, but the quiet sound of clothing slipping over naked flesh captivates her attention.

“Stay.” It’s out before Anna can censor the word. But, now that it’s out, she means it more than she’s ever meant anything in her life.

Elsa’s hands still on the knot she’s tying around her neck. She turns to look over her shoulder at the redhead. Her eyes wander over flesh and curves not hidden under sheets while her imagination supplies the full image of a naked Anna. Elsa unconsciously licks her lips. “That wouldn’t be a good idea.”

And this is everything they’ve ever been: clandestine rendezvous and quiet exits.

Elsa slips the coat over her shoulders, adjusts the collar, and buttons up. She starts for the door, but stops midway. Her feet take her back to the edge of the bed where Anna is lying. They stare at each other for a long moment, communicating without words, before Elsa leans over and places a kiss on Anna’s forehead. “It wouldn’t be a good idea.”

Anna leans up to place a kiss on cool lips and convince the blonde otherwise, but Elsa’s already moving away. The remnants of her makeup leave an imprint on the collar of Elsa’s white shirt instead.

Elsa doesn’t care. She’s going home to an empty house. She has no husband waiting for her return. She has nothing to lose in this arrangement. She turns to leave. Arms circle her from behind bunching her coat, shirt and tie at her abdomen.

“Stay.” It’s a request, a plea, a promise.

Staying would change everything.

They both look at the door.

“Let him find us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the words I've written are mine. The fanart I've borrowed from the lovely artists in the Elsanna fandom. And, the characters themselves belong to Disney. I've given credit where I could (if I missed something, or wrongly credited anyone, please let me know).


	6. Chapter 6

_[Swordsman—-ANNA](http://phoebelin001.deviantart.com/art/Swordsman-ANNA-447200704) _ by [PHOEBELIN001](http://phoebelin001.deviantart.com/)

Anna had taken the practice up after Hans had tried to behead Elsa. She never again wanted to be in a position of helplessness. She never again wanted Elsa to be at the mercy of a monster. But learning how to wield a sword was much more difficult than she had anticipated. And her breaking point was reached all too soon. The only thing that kept her going was her determination, which went a long way in making up for her lack of skill. With time, and much practice, came a fluid grace. Anna could move like flowing water: adaptable and bendable.

It wasn’t until she saw Elsa create ice with both her hands that she took a second blade. The addition of another blade revealed in her an innate talent and two blades seemed a natural transition. Anna required no shield. She was the steel and sharpness of each sword. And, she turned the defensibility of flowing water into the impenetrability of frozen water. She became like ice: deadly in the nicest of ways.


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](http://artamisward.tumblr.com/image/83675397674)

**[Elsanna New Year’s Aftermath Rough Sketch](http://ethnewinter.deviantart.com/art/Elsanna-New-Year-s-Aftermath-Rough-Sketch-423831045) by [ethnewinter](http://ethnewinter.deviantart.com/)**

Anna’s eyes are almost completely closed and her chest is still heaving from exertion.

Elsa’s fingertips glide along the thin sheen of perspiration coating soft skin to stop above her sister’s strongly beating heart. The smell of heat and sex assaults her senses. It makes her dizzy in a way she can’t quite describe.

Guilt lingers at the edges of her psyche. She can feel the press of it against the pleasure of this moment. But, for the first time since she was eight, she pushes thought of consequences out of her mind. Anna captivates all of her attention because the redhead is the person she loves most. And, Elsa is famished for her. _More_ is all she can think. It crowds everything else out.

It’s a hunger she can’t sate: the need to touch and be touched. She’s been so starved for it that the realization of the desire leaves her yearning and needy for more. But, she’s not practiced at asking. So, she hopes her need is transmitted across the pads of her fingers and the hitch of her breath and the dilation of her eyes.

“Again.” Anna whispers, hearing what Elsa can’t say with words.

And, they possess and are possessed of the other.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Quiet Time Together by[Figgy](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=9093153)_ **

Elsa’s eyes leave the lines of the page in front of her to trace Anna’s meandering steps across the room. The redhead is quiet, her feet making no sound as they move back and forth across the stoned floor, but Elsa’s attention is captivated nonetheless.

Anna is all energy and motion, seemingly never still even when she’s not moving. It’s an uncanny ability, really. Which is in direct opposition to Elsa herself. Elsa seems to never move even when she is in motion. She is always the calm in the middle of a storm, the unmoving center. The sisters are complete opposites. But Elsa has often wondered if they aren’t two pieces of a single whole, two sides to the same coin. It fascinates her more than she thinks is appropriate. But, she disregards the niggling of her conscience and interprets it as a symptom of several years of separation. It’s not unnatural considering how little interaction they’ve had in over a decade.

Blue eyes return to her book, but her mind stays on the soft steps walking back to her. Her attention is focused on Anna sitting gently beside her, quiet and still but alive with energy.

Elsa flips her book down in her lap and moves her free hand to lie atop her sister’s; it’s warm underneath her cool palm. She smiles. Anna smiles back. And without words, they both know that it’s good to be here together, in the quietness of companionship.


	9. Chapter 9

_**[LET IT GO](http://kenshjnpark.deviantart.com/art/LET-IT-GO-424557846)** **by[KenshjnPark](http://kenshjnpark.deviantart.com/)**_

Sealed in her castle, Elsa is confined to a different sort of prison. She strides away from the giant doors of ice with purpose, but she stops abruptly. She stands absolutely still for a small eternity, frozen by indecision. There is no knock at this door. No plea to build a snowman. No warm presence beyond a physical barrier. Elsa is beyond Anna’s reach—beyond anyone’s reach.

She feels an old, familiar sensation spread through her. But, now there is no one to assuage the suffocating press of it. Elsa has driven her only constant away. And now, she’s just lonely.

She turns in desperation, her eyes revealing everything. But the distant roar of her ice monster stills her movement mid-motion. There is no going back. She straightens her shoulders and raises her head. This is not an unfamiliar fight. She bears many scars.

But, it’s in her eyes. It’s in what she doesn’t say. It’s in the absence of her laugh. It all gives her away.

Elsa’s just lonely.

She’s been lonely, so long.


	10. Chapter 10

 

_**Christmas Morning by[Figgy](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=40608168)** _

Elsa rubbed her chest to chase away the pressure building under her sternum. It wasn’t painful…just…uncomfortable. Overwhelming. A bit like holding her breath too long and her lungs needing to expand to their fullest to take in sufficient air. It made her lightheaded and it made her heart stumble over itself.

It was an odd sensation, though not unfamiliar. Anna seemed to elicit it from her as easily as the sun rose in the east. As constant, too.

Warm hands pressed a square box into Elsa’s hands. “Open it.” The command was light. And, the kiss that fluttered against an alabaster cheek was incentive enough to do Anna’s bidding immediately. But, the second—firmer—kiss stunned her into inaction.

And the feeling jammed between her lungs and her heart intensified. It hurt in the best possible way, like seeing light after a dark night, like tasting water after a long drought, like feeling warmth after a cold winter.

Breath caught between the tightness and warmth of her chest, Elsa succumbed to the unsettling—but not entirely unwelcome—sensation.

_This is happiness._


	11. Chapter 11

[ ](http://artamisward.tumblr.com/image/84895754202)

 

[腦子鑿破了 by yohchi19](http://yohchi19.tumblr.com/post/78730056946)

It wasn’t supposed to go this far.

It had started with innocent touches. A gentle brush of fingers across a heated forehead. A tight hug as a reminder of solidity. A fleeting kiss for comfort.

Innocuous.

Innocent.

But somewhere from there to here, something had stopped being so harmless about the touches. Fingers sparked electricity that set skin on fire. Hugs brought an awareness of how bodies fit together. Kisses were explorations with a ravenous hunger fueling their intent.

And, here she was now. Willingly pressed against soft cushions. Anna’s weight a solid anchor above her. Anna’s mouth hot against her own. Anna’s hand—hidden underneath the folds of her dress—burning a trail up her thigh.

Here she was pressing her sister against her, opening her mouth, her knees, her being to Anna’s exploration. Here she was writhing under a wet heat that was all consuming, moaning the name tattooed against her heart.

It wasn’t supposed to go this far.

But, it was too good to stop. She was too close to _something_ …(death maybe).

It wasn’t supposed to go this far.

_But, I’ll worry about that tomorrow._


	12. Chapter 12

[ ](http://artamisward.tumblr.com/image/85293980952)

_Do You Want To Build A Snowman? by[团饭先生](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=3062973)_

The question comes less often now. Almost not at all.

Elsa fears the day it will stop. She fears the day the knocking will stop. And while she hopes those fears are unfounded, intellectually she knows that one day it will come to pass. A person can only be denied so long before they give up. Anna has withstood refusal for over a decade.

Elsa knows the day is quickly approaching where there will be no rustle of skirts, no intake of deep breaths, and no displacing of heat across the barrier that separates her from the rest of world, from Anna. But today is not that day.

Elsa sits with her back pressed tightly against the door. She can imagine Anna’s heat buffeting her back. She doesn’t speak; she never does.

The knock doesn’t come but the question does. “Do you want to build a snowman?” It’s said slowly, weighted down with the heaviness of sadness that is becoming more common in Anna’s voice. Almost like she is resigned and defeated, like she knows silence is all she will ever receive from her sister.

Elsa’s heart squeezes painfully in her chest with sudden realization— _this is the last time._ She wants to tear through the door and exclaim “Yes! The answer has always been yes” but habit keeps her attached to the floor.

She opens her palm and carefully forms a small creature of ice and snow. He dances in her hand as Anna’s heat burns through the door and her question bounces in Elsa’s head. Elsa tries to smile but it feels like a frown across her face, brittle and sharp.

Her answer will always be _yes,_ even when the question stops being asked.


	13. Chapter 13

[ ](http://artamisward.tumblr.com/image/84391284437)

_Library Time by[Figgy](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=42594968)_

“Come on, Elsa.” Anna bounces back from the brightly lit window to where her sister is sitting. “The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the people are merry. Everything and everyone is awake and full of life. Let’s go enjoy it!”

Elsa smiles. It’s involuntary. A kneejerk reaction to Anna’s exuberance. The redhead has always been a ball of energy, like the sun self-sustaining and creator of its own fuel. There is no end to her enthusiasm. Even asleep, Anna exudes energy. She bounds from adventure to adventure in her dreams and her bed, covers, and often Elsa become the victims of her dreamscape battles.

A delicate hand adds the quality to a running list. Elsa has taken to writing a list of all the things she loves about Anna, not because she fears forgetting them, but to provide her sister tangible evidence of her worth. Anna doesn’t show the fissures left by their long estrangement, but Elsa knows the loneliness of those years cracked—and nearly broke—deep lines into her sister’s psyche. In trying to protect Anna, Elsa did what her parents had unwittingly done to her. The guilt of it still gnaws at Elsa.

But right now, with Anna smiling down at her and motioning excitedly to the outside world, there is no room for anything but happiness. Elsa stops writing and allows her smile to transform into one of grudging indulgence as she rests her cheek on her upturned hand. Anna’s smile widens at the display; she’s always amused at Elsa’s put on exasperation.

Elsa’s smile softens as affection wells in her chest. “I love you.”

Anna’s smile wobbles before becoming blinding. “I love you, too, Elsa.”


	14. Chapter 14

[ ](http://artamisward.tumblr.com/image/85601514697)

_無題 by[M_銀](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=7021633)_

It’s an obsession.

Elsa knows it.

Anna knows it.

But, they can’t help themselves. They are possessed of something that controls their motivation, and in turn their actions. Every opportune moment becomes heated, passionate, thrilling with the press of skin against skin.

They are ravenous and insatiable, each meeting driving the obsession deeper. But, they continue. Because, obsession can be exhausted, overcome, spent when the object of obsession no longer holds the desired quality. And, that’s what they want: to exhaust this hunger one for the other.

Or so, they force themselves to think.

They only acknowledge the obsession. It’s not an addiction. And, it can’t possibly be love.


	15. Chapter 15

_孤独 by[Figgy ](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=40342854)_

It’s a cheap imitation of what she cannot have. The pillow has no form, no heat, no scent. It buckles under the tight press of her arms; it doesn’t resist like flesh, muscle, and bone would. It is cold like the atmosphere in her locked room, its inanimateness having no source from which to resist her natural frigidness. The feathers inside the cloth have no scent except the odor of her own tears; they do not carry the smell of flowers and grass from Anna’s explorations or the sweetness of her skin.

It is not Anna. But it is the closest thing Elsa has to Anna. And on nights when the tired plea of entrance entreats her through a barrier much more solid than the door that represents it, Elsa’s fingers fray the edges of the cloth holding the pillow together. When she mends the rips and tears her hands have made on the fabric, Elsa reminds herself that an imitation that cannot be hurt is better. Because she cannot mend herself, how could she possibly mend the tears she would make on Anna’s skin and heart and soul?

It’s a cheap imitation. But it’s all she’ll allow herself to have.


	16. Chapter 16

[ ](http://artamisward.tumblr.com/image/88342797332)

_Elsanna by[刹翼/XEの](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=42870743)_

They never undress. Their clandestine meetings are always done against a convenient surface with dresses and skirts bunched up against thighs and waists, with urgent, searching, hungry hands hidden beneath the flowing folds of fabric.

There is no warmth or affection in their touches. Only desperation and urgency. And rabid hunger.

The heat and passion burns and consumes them until they are only incandescent desire that wastes away their mores.

Afterwards, they can’t look each other in the eyes. Anna stumbles over her words in a rush to find anything to say besides the obvious; Elsa retreats into herself and says nothing. They go days without seeing each other, actively avoiding one another. Because they hate what they do to each other. They hate the hunger and thirst. They hate the release and satisfaction.

But, though neither will ever admit it, it’s those secret, stolen moments they are both truly alive.


	17. Chapter 17

**__ **

**_[log3] Frozen by[Hooreng](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=800459)_ **

Elsa is dressed in her father’s clothing; everything was originally too big and draped awkwardly across her slender frame until Anna had fixed it. _Like his kingdom on my shoulders, falling and failing until Anna saved it_ , she thinks sardonically as heavy chains slip around her wrist.

Today, Elsa tugs the chains. Testing. There’s an itch under her ribcage that’s pushing to be scratched.

“Relax.” A smile tugs at red lips.

Anna calls it a game. A pantomime of something that would never—could never—happen outside the confines of her room. The redhead insists it’s an important exercise in control, in trust.

Elsa isn’t sure she agrees, but she likes the way Anna’s hands delicately coil the heavy chains around her wrists and ankles. She likes the way those hands sometimes linger. She likes the way fingers sometimes press against the fabric of her waist and heat the skin underneath to a temperature that’s too hot to be comfortable but not entirely unpleasant. She likes the way Anna gets so close their bodies almost touch. She likes the way a freckled nose barely touch her skin. And, she likes the way a smiling mouth tilts up to hers in an almost-kiss. She likes the way Anna’s breath feels on her lips; and the way Anna’s scent invades her lungs.

Elsa especially likes how Anna says _stay_ and _don’t_ and _wait_. The words burn a trail of anticipation from the top of her spine to a place of moist heat that she doesn’t know how to explain.

But Anna calls it a game and never does more than speak…and chain her.

The metal rattles as Elsa pulls it taut. Whatever this is, she’s certain it is definitely not an exercise in control. It makes her _hunger_.

And, it feels too dangerous to be a game.


	18. Chapter 18

[ ](http://artamisward.tumblr.com/image/90352156872)

_❉Salvation❉ by[花禪](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=10872338)_

This is all they are. All they’ve ever been.

Anna: the sacrifice. Standing against the sword that would behead her sister. With eyes wide open. Frozen in defiance. Broken on the inside so thoroughly that love pours out of her like blood out of an open wound.

Elsa: the curse. Bowed in a posture of supplication. Eyes closed. Face covered. Forever repenting over a sin she did not commit. Broken so thoroughly throughout that fear and blame crawl into every crevice of her being like water entering the lungs of a drowning man.

This is all they are. All they’ll ever be.


	19. Chapter 19

[ ](http://artamisward.tumblr.com/image/90367183267)

_落書 by[Eris.Y(:3」∠)](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=2551721)_

Theirs was an easy intimacy, filled with small touches and warm smiles. It was an odd thing to witness for people who knew them as children. They were both so solitary and disliked being touched when they were young. Even affection from their parents was rebuffed.

But with each other, there was no unmarked barrier restricting access. They were wholly together; one flowed into the other. So much so that a smile from one was reflected on the other’s face; and a touch was felt against the other’s soft skin.

They were so close that when one closed her eyes the other dreamt.


	20. Chapter 20

__

_【落書】Frozen by[Eris.Y(:3」∠)](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=2551721)_

Anna doesn’t want to pose for the picture. She’s feeling exceptionally petulant because Elsa switched their costumes last minute. She stares at the camera with a vacant expression.

“Smile,” Elsa whispers, too near to her ear to be there by accident.

Anna can hear the smile in the voice and feel the heat of Elsa’s hand through the layers of fabric at her waist. Her annoyance recedes slightly in the face of Elsa having such a good time. She turns in the arms now surrounding her and watches happiness play in blue eyes. Anna shakes her head and smiles.

Elsa leans down but doesn’t kiss Anna like the redhead expects. She presses her lips against the sensitive shell of Anna’s ear, her breath hot against the soft skin. “I like it when you listen to me.” Elsa licks her lips, swiping Anna’s ear with her tongue in the process. “I think I’ll have to reward that at home.”

It isn’t until Anna sees the developed picture days later that she understands her sister’s intent had been the promised _reward_ all along.


	21. Chapter 21

__

_Actual Wedding? by[Figgy](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=9093153)_

It isn’t their wedding, of course. It’s a party for some important person or other. The invitation had said formal attire. Anna had been ecstatic when Elsa had allowed her to decide on both their outfits.

Anna blushes. Her smile is shy as she looks up at Elsa.

Elsa smiles softly, a blush dusting the tops of her cheekbones. She gently squeezes Anna’s waist where her hand holds the redhead.

“Have I told you that you look wonderful tonight?” Anna asks, her smile widening at the deepening of Elsa’s blush.

“Are you complementing yourself on your ability to dress me?” Elsa is amused, though she’s flattered by the compliment.

Elsa had been self-conscious in the tuxedo, pulling the bowtie and buttons in anxiousness. Anna had assuaged her insecurities with soft words and gentle smiles. “Thank you for allowing me the indulgence.” Anna leans into the arm around her.

Elsa gets their coats. “Are you ready to go home?” She asks straightening her bowtie and offering her arm to the redhead.

A thrill of excitement goes through Anna at the prospect of one day taking Elsa’s arm at the end of an aisle. “Always when it’s with you.” She takes the offered arm.


	22. Chapter 22

__

_Comfort by[Roos-Vicee](http://roos-vicee.deviantart.com/)_

Anna leans back into Elsa, allowing lanky arms to encircle her. She smiles at the easiness of it before raising her hand to run her fingers through blonde hair.

The kiss is unexpected and Anna momentarily freezes, but the smile against her lips encourages her to return it.

The intimacy—the comfort of touch—didn’t come immediately or with ease for them. At times, it still doesn’t. Elsa doesn’t always allow Anna to touch her, or allow herself to touch Anna. Sometimes an inch is an unbridgeable chasm between them.

But, moments like this, where Elsa is exuberant and shining from the feeling of her own happiness, are all the more precious for it. The touches and the comfort and the intimacy are effortless in the confines of Elsa’s joy.

Anna lives for the rare moments of easy comfort…so does Elsa.


	23. Chapter 23

Elsa closes her book and looks down. Of course Anna is asleep. It’s a warm day and the redhead is comfortable around her. She smiles and takes a red braid into her hand; she plays absently with the flaming hair.

This closeness. This intimacy. It’s effortless with Anna. She can’t remember why she ever thought it would be otherwise. Anna’s warmth and caring would ensure nothing else.

Elsa’s heart flutters dangerously with an emotion she’s not sure how to categorize. It’s love, certainly. But a love that aches with longing she doesn’t understand…it’s like a hunger, a thirst, for something she can’t name.

The ambiguity of the emotion should worry her, but she can’t find it within herself to care.

She loves Anna; it makes very little difference if she’s falling in love with her.


End file.
